


У самого синего моря

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Просто хороший день. Один из многих.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	У самого синего моря

Чтобы добраться к морю, они выезжают рано утром: автобус до Сендая, потом поезд до Мацусимы и снова автобус. Есть пляжи гораздо ближе — и наверняка ничуть не хуже, Кагеяма даже предлагал несколько вариантов. Но Хинате непременно хочется привезти его именно сюда, он смотрит большими глазами, размахивает руками, показывая, какой отличный — особенный, — там пляж, нигде больше такого нет, точно-точно. И, неожиданно для себя, Кагеяма соглашается, не хочет спорить или расстраивать отказом. Тем более, погоду обещают хорошую, а спортивный зал на выходные закрывают, так что времени у них много.

Когда они подъезжают к нужному приморскому городку — последнему на маршруте, — в автобусе уже не остается пассажиров, кроме них. Снаружи жарит солнце, но в автобусе прохладно из-за кондиционера, и свет, проходя сквозь тонированные окна, заливает все вокруг прозрачной синевой. От этого кажется, будто они вдвоем на дне аквариума, в спокойной, неподвижной воде. Словно водоросли, под потолком медленно раскачиваются поручни, и легко представить, что над ними проплывают в бликах лучей зеленоватые рыбы. Даже Хината, не умолкавший всю дорогу, затихает. Не переставая глядеть в окно, он нашаривает руку Кагеямы, поглаживает и тычется пальцами в ладонь, и Кагеяма несильно сжимает их в ответ.

Они выходят на небольшой станции и идут к морю. Хоть Хината и рассказывал, что они приезжали сюда с родителями когда-то давно, Кагеяма до последнего не верит, что тот ничего не напутал. Но море действительно совсем близко, даже искать не приходится.

В небольшой, окруженной скалами бухте никого — то ли место само по себе безлюдное, то ли все пережидают жару и выйдут позже, когда будет прохладнее. В любом случае, им такой вариант не подходит — надо еще успеть на обратный автобус. Дурацкая поездка с лишними сложностями, на самом деле. И все-таки, глядя на то, каким счастливым выглядит Хината, с радостными воплями несущийся к воде, на ходу сбрасывая одежду, стягивая, не развязывая, кроссовки — по очереди то один, то другой, как-то умудряясь даже тогда продолжать двигаться вперед и удерживать равновесие, — Кагеяма рад, что они приехали сюда.

— Эй, Кагеяма, ты чего ждешь? Совсем отстал! — Хината останавливается у самой кромки прилива и машет ему рукой. Солнце слепит, и Кагеяма не видит выражения его лица, но он наверняка ухмыляется. — Значит, я выиграл! — Вот же мелкий засранец. И Кагеяма, ругаясь, бросается догонять.

Море прохладное, но он, не раздумывая, прыгает в волну, и вода сразу обхватывает, обнимает со всех сторон. Кагеяма любит море — хоть и гораздо меньше, чем волейбол. И даже меньше, чем придурка Хинату.

Кагеяма обгоняет его, заплывая дальше, дожидается, лежа на спине и разглядывая синее небо с большими пушистыми облаками, а потом обгоняет еще раз на обратном пути. Теперь его счет побед больше, чем у Хинаты — все правильно и хорошо.

Песок на берегу мелкий, но под водой встречаются крупные камни и иногда проплывают рыбы. Кагеяма вглядывается в прозрачные волны возле берега и увлекается так, что не замечает подплывшего Хинату, пока тот не окатывает его брызгами.

— Не смотри на меня так! — Он тут же отскакивает на безопасное расстояние и готовится защищаться, но так же быстро успокаивается, когда понимает, что Кагеяма не собирается его догонять. — Здорово тут, правда?

— Ага. Здесь всегда так пусто?

— Не знаю. Когда мы приезжали, люди были, хоть и гораздо меньше, чем на главном пляже, — Хината задумывается. Потом снова улыбается, словно ему пришла в голову интересная мысль. — Но так даже лучше!

Хината скрывается под водой, а выныривает совсем рядом, пытается опрокинуть. Они возятся как дети, разбрызгивая вокруг воду — и неожиданно это весело. Глупо — но все равно весело. Это не похоже на их обычные соревнования, поэтому Кагеяма и не пытается выиграть. Под конец Хината все-таки сбивает его с ног и сразу подхватывает на руки — в воде ему это совсем не сложно сделать.

— Уоо, я тебя держу, смотри! Круто, правда? — Кагеяма начинает брыкаться, вырываясь, но видит светящегося от радости Хинату — и замирает, чтобы не спугнуть момент.

— На берегу бы не удержал! — бурчит недовольно, но больше не пытается освободиться.

— А вот и удержал бы! — Хината делает несколько шагов к берегу, спотыкается и чуть не роняет. — Но в воде все равно лучше.

— Все, отпускай меня уже.

И Хината отпускает — без позерства, не пытаясь утопить или выкинуть что-нибудь еще в этом роде, — но едва Кагеяма становится на дно, сам обхватывает руками и ногами, виснет своим почти неощутимым в воде весом, ерзает, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Его лицо совсем близко — смеющиеся, слишком яркие глаза, усыпанный веснушками нос и широко улыбающийся рот. Его хочется поцеловать — прямо сейчас, а не дома или в раздевалке, постоянно прислушиваясь, не идет ли кто. Он еще только решает, можно или нет, а Хината уже сам коротко прижимается солеными от морской воды губами — и тут же отцепляется, становится рядом.

Хината вообще никогда и ни о чем не думает — просто берет то, чего ему хочется. И почему-то обычно ему это удается. 

— А давай так, — предлагает он и сразу лезет руками к Кагеяме в плавки.

— Ты что, придурок, а если кто-нибудь увидит! — Он пытается отскочить, но Хината не отстает.

— Тут никого нет! И под водой незаметно.

Наверно, со стороны их возня действительно выглядит достаточно невинно. Кагеяма брызгает водой в лицо Хинате, но расслабляется и сам прижимается ближе, не возражает, когда тот высвобождает и обхватывает привставший член.

— Только быстро, — предупреждает на всякий случай.

Но быстро все равно не получается: вода плотная, все движения в ней выходят заторможенными, слишком плавными. Крепкая маленькая ладонь Хинаты, сжимающая оба их члена, не столько дрочит, сколько мягко оглаживает, пока Кагеяма так же неторопливо мнет его ягодицы, притираясь ближе, пытаясь толкаться навстречу медленным движениям.

Волны накатывают, то едва доходя до груди, то добираясь до подбородка — и тогда Хината шумно фыркает и отплевывается от попавшей в нос и рот соленой воды. И смеется, не переставая дрочить. Солнце распадается бликами по воде, разбегается солнечными зайчиками по его лицу и мокрым рыжим волосам. Кагеяма кончает, когда, поддавшись моменту, наклоняется и целует Хинату — обгоревший на солнце нос, слегка обветренные губы — жадно и нетерпеливо. Оргазм такой же, как вода — вязкий, текучий, выматывающий.

Потом они все-таки выбираются на берег, лежат на песке у самой кромки воды. Тело расслабленное, и кажется, будто море шумит, перекатывается не только снаружи, но и внутри. Облаков стало больше, они словно сбиваются в небольшие стаи.

— А вон то облако похоже на мяч! — заявляет вдруг Хината. И Кагеяма сразу же его находит: плотное, маленькое, почти круглое — точно, мяч. — А вот то, чуть ниже, большое — Асахи-сан! Когда он пробивает эйс: вжух — и все!

Кагеяма щурится, присматривается внимательнее.

— Не, совсем не похоже. Асахи-сан выглядит круче. — Шевелиться не хочется и говорить тоже не особо, но Кагеяма все-таки спрашивает: — Ты поэтому меня сюда позвал? Потому что здесь нет людей и можно не прятаться?

Хината подбирается вплотную, приподнимается и нависает сверху, закрывая облако-которое-не-Асахи-сан.

— Нет. Просто захотел показать, подумал, что тебе понравится. Но не прятаться тоже хорошо! — Хината падает на него всем весом, щекочет волосами лицо, горячо дышит в шею и смеется, как ненормальный. На берегу он кажется гораздо тяжелее, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться спихнуть, Кагеяма обнимает его и прижимает к себе еще плотнее.

Кагеяме здесь действительно нравится.

— Хочешь, потом еще сюда приедем? — предлагает он.

— Хочу!

Позже на пляж все-таки приходят другие люди — семья с детьми, несколько парочек, — и уже нельзя сидеть обнявшись, так что они просто купаются, едят привезенные с собой бенто. Но Кагеяма продолжает считать это место их собственным, принадлежащим только им двоим. И последний раз выходя из воды, поглаживает волну, словно большую кошку, мокрую и ласковую.

— Мы вернемся, — мысленно обещает он ей и отправляется вслед за Хинатой, к оставленной на берегу одежде, автобусу и их обычной жизни, где столько всего еще впереди.


End file.
